Where the Shadows Hide
by I-Hate-Pink-With-A-Passion7
Summary: Cassandra Night is a Chicagoan turned Gothamite, She is invited by Batman to come and live with him and work under him for a year before deciding if she wants to join permanently. There will be some obstacles in the way though...an old villain, an old love, and maybe even a new one? And also a secret kept for too long...but will it make things worse? Rated M for language. OC STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the New The Nightingale's Song...because I hated the other one:p **

**So i decided to rewrite it and yea...it'll be fun...I hope...I'm going a completely different direction with this one, no college and my muse is gone...yup the dog Achilles from the other story died on October 22, 2012, and he was my muse for that story...don't ask me why he just was...So I couldn't continue with that one so I am just completely throwing it away and doing this one:)**

** Achilles was the best dog that I could ask for.. he was so funny and dedicated to his work that I just had to use him as my muse. But then he died of an unknown reason, and I lost all initiative to continue the other story.**

**No dog is going to be able to replace him but...we are going to get a new K9 dog and well...it just wont be the same...but I will hopefully be able to look past how different the new dog will be, (his name is Grumpy XD...sooooo fitting for my dad XD) and I will hopefully be able to love this dog just as much as I loved Achilles...he was my little fuzzy buddy :) **

**anyways emotional part over ;_; **

**Lets get going on this brand spanking new story:D**

**~Enjoy:D**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for my own made up character.**

* * *

**I****ntroduction**

My name is Cassandra Night, and I'm running from my past. When my parents told me the truth I got scared. It couldn't be true. I didn't...couldn't believe it. All I had known couldn't be shattered in an instant like that.

It couldn't be true...it just couldn't.

I **can't** be a d-...

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was any other normal day in Chicago, Illinois.

Well not really day...more like night, and not really normal to other people, but to me completely normal.

I just fought off five thugs and I was currently staring down my biggest threat at the moment, a dog.

Now mind you, this is no normal dog...no no no, this is a dog with Venom in it's system. You know that nasty, vile, repulsive, well...you get the idea, drug that enhances every physical aspect of the user, it's hearing, sense of smell, emotions,pain tolerance, and of course strength, which was of course my biggest problem right about now, that and it's anger problems, that could probably give my..._dad_...a run for his money.

I ducked when it jumped at me and I dodged all of it's attempts to get it's jaws around my throat. I tried not to hurt, I mean come on it's not it's fault that it was attacking me, it was it's asshat of an owner, which I have had problems with since I was like 15. Oh yeah didn't I mention I'm 18.

The asshat's ,as I so call him, name is actually Devin Huber aka Hound, a mob boss from Germany. He sells this crap to all my other problematic ...acquaintances. Joseph Dully aka Hell Bringer, drug dealer/mob leader, Lauren Hopkins aka LuLu, Assassin, and of course my arch enemy Dillon Collins aka DevilFire, mob boss/drug dealer/weapon manufacturer/distributor.

I've been able to get bits and pieces of his organization, but never the entire thing. I've been working that case since James went to him, and began his descent into corruption. His entire station was nearly all corrupt and I've been working that case for around 6 years. Oh yeah... 12 years old and I'm "in bed" at 8 and I'm "getting up" at 6 every morning. Collins' robbed me of a father and of my childhood. John is a very bad person, he used to be a cop before he got kicked off for having to many cops visit **his** house.

They would usually get one warning,but 6 visits...well that would just look bad on the station, so they had to dismiss him so as to not reveal just how corrupt the station was. Now he is Collins' Second Hand Man...but we don't talk to him, or acknowledge his existence really. My mother left him after that. Now she is married to my step father, Timothy Night, he's like a real dad to us, so we took his name, John was pissed.

But anyways back to the present. The dog was jumping and lunging at me, foaming at the mouth, it's eyes blood shot, I bet it doesn't even know what it's attacking, all he knows is that I'm trying to kill it, I'm not really, Huber altered the drug...a lot.

So all I could do at the present was kick and dodge until I was able to get a good enough opening to stun it and go after Huber. That moment came, just not soon enough, he had already bitten me twice, they were bleeding profusely. I had to treat them soon or I'd pass out and well...you can see where that'd go wrong. I saw the moment and plunged the dart into it's skin. Now I need only keep my ground until the effects began to take their effects.

But that's never soon enough. I can slowly feel blackness tug at the edges of my subconscious and I start to panic. The effects are slowly working, it's movements getting sluggish, but he wouldn't be unconscious before I bleed out. I started to get sluggish and then I heard a crash and the dog became distracted and I used that opportunity to strike it swiftly in the neck and it slumped onto the ground.

I was breathing hard and I knelled on the ground and panted. I quickly reached over and grabbed part of a tarp and ripped it to make a suitable bandage. I wrapped the bite mark,when I felt someone walk up behind me. I reacted and the next thing I knew I had a black figure pinned underneath my foot. I scowled. I took my foot off him and stalked away and began to wrap the other wound.

"Batman." I said curtly.

"Nightingale." He said back with a scowl.

"This is my City, Batman. I've told the League that if I needed them then I would call, but I haven't so leave." I said and began to walk away.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"I came on my own, for a different reason." He said and let my shoulder go.

"What reason is that?" I asked with a scowl and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I want you to join me in Gotham." he said with a smug smile.

"I'll think about it." I said, having no intention to. I began to go again when he pulled me to face him again. "I'm serious." He growled.

"So am I." I growled back.

"If you do then you'll have to tell me your identity, your location,and everything about you." He said.

"Then you'll have to do the same."I said and watched the look of shock cross the part of his face that I could see. "Those are my conditions."I said smugly.

I watched as he thought this through. "You can obviously trust me, or else you wouldn't be here." I pointed out.

"Very well." he said frowning deeply.

I smirked up at him."I'll think about it, for real this time." I said and ran off.

The rest of the night was very boring. Huber managed to catch me, he rattled on and on about some stupid plan, I got free, I mean you would think that he would just kill me, or at least make the trap harder to get out of...I mean seriously.

I took him out with one punch,he's such a wimp. I called the police on Hound's phone,and was leaving by the time they got there.

I ran into my room in my house, when the light turned on. I stood there frozen, as my mother gasped in shock. I turned slowly and timidly smiled."Hi mom, dad." I said with a little wave. I watched as my mom fainted into Timothy's arms and he stood there in shock.

* * *

**So yea...I hope you like it and yea... :D **

**leave a fav/follow/review if you want and I'll see ya some time soon:)**

**~Seeya:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA...YOU THINK I OWN THIS SHIT!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...OH GOD U FUNNY! XD XD XD XD **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the next 20 minutes my twin brother Caleb, my little sister Chloe, my mom(now conscious) and my step father Timothy were sitting in the kitchen at the table staring at me, in anger(Mom and Timothy), confusion(Chloe), and hurt(Caleb).

"I cant believe you did tell us!" my brother yelled and my sister nodded. "Well it's not something that just pops into dinner conversations." I said with a timid smile." 'Mom can you pass the salt...oh yeah I wont be able to go to pottery class tomorrow night, because I'm going to be patrolling the city looking for DevilsFire, or listening in on police calls to go and stop some robbers or save people from a burning building...can you pass the pepper too?'"

"Even so you still should have told us!" my mother said and banged her fist on the table.

"So when ever Nightingale got hurt on the news...that was sissy?" asked Chloe, tears started to fill her eyes, threatening to spill over. I stood up and picked her up." Sadly...yes it was Sissy, that got hurt on the news." I said and watched as tears started to spill."But you don't need to worry because Sissy is okay...okay." I said, "But what about your arm!" she said. I winced.

My mom shot out of her chair and ran over to me. She picked my arm up and saw the wound. She screamed and started to cry."WHAT IS THIS!" she screamed hysterically. I winced again and pulled my arm from her grasp, "It's noting mom, just a scratch I've had worse." I said, and mentally face palmed. 'I should not have said that.'

"WHAT!?" she screamed and I covered my ears in pain from her screech. "God, Mom you have a screech that could rival the Black Canary's!" I said back and rubbed my ears.

My mom got red in the face and I knew that I was in for it. "Y-Y-YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE DOWN EVERY INJURY THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN FROM DOING...THIS...AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME BY THE NEXT HOUR!...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yeah...you know what no...I'm 18...I've been doing this for 6 years...6 YEARS MOM!...do you know how many injuries I've gotten in 6 year?!" I asked.

"Um-"

"Exactly!...You wouldn't even want to know...but if you insist...I'll tell you the worst."I said sourly."Get Chloe out of here." I said to Timothy. He got up and took a protesting Chloe to bed.

I sighed."Well...there was the time when I was shot...in the chest, every bone in my body has been broken..at least once, I was stabbed...four times. I've had three concussions, I've been beaten with a crowbar, a baseball bat, a hammer, and a pipe, I've punched I don't even know how many times, I've been shot in the leg, the arm,, and the thigh...and I've been bitten by, I don't even know how many, dogs, and...I've been at least six explosions..." I said counting of the injuries on my fingers. I just kept on talking as my parents and my brother gasped and covered their mouths in shock. After a little while my mother began to cry hysterically.

When I was done I stood up and began to walk out of the room, when my brother shot out of his seat and grabbed me in a hug. I stood there awkwardly and patted his back as he cried into my shoulder. After a little bit I pulled back and He spoke up.

"How is that even possible?...We would've noticed the injuries...hell you would've died years ago from all those injuries!"

I looked at him for a second and I felt myself soften up as he looked down at me with those sad eyes.

"Ask Mom." I said and walked away.

A little while later I was sitting up on the roof staring out into the streets when I felt someone's presence behind me.

I just sat there with my legs curled up towards my chest, and a I threw the small object in my hands at the presence. I heard the object hit Kevlar and then the soft sound of a gloved hand catch the object.

"I knew it was there the entire time...just like I knew that you knew my identity before you even asked me to come and join you." I said sadly.

I felt Batman sit down next to me and awkwardly sit there looking over the streets with me. "And how did you know that?" he asked.

"Hmpf." I grunted. I looked over at him. "I know you read my file...Bruce." I said.

"Hmpf." he grunted bitterly "Very well..." he said looking over at me through narrowed eyes.

I gave him a slight smile and then stood up. "I'm in." I said tiredly.

He stood up and walked past me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you at the O'Hare International Airport tomorrow at 8 am sharp." He kept walking until he reached the door and twisted the handle, when I realized what he was doing. "Hey! What are you-." I said rushing towards him, he silenced me with a hand. I walked behind him quietly as he continued into my house.

We approached the kitchen and I began to panic, I felt myself reach out to him and I grabbed his shoulder. He looked behind his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at me, I looked back up at him, glaring as well. We were trapped in the silent war, both of us too stubborn to back down, until I realized that I began crying, his eyes widened a fraction.

In my moment of weakness my arm dropped and Batman walked through the doorway. My mother was clutching onto Timothy and Caleb looked pissed and shocked at the same time.

Batman cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him, while I awkwardly stood behind him. I watched as everyone's eyes widened as they fixed them on us.

"Hello," he began."I am the Batman and I would like to inform you of Cassandra's decision." Wow...straight to the point, not beatin' round the bushes for Batman.

"What decision?" my mother asked when she finally pulled herself out of the initial shock of seeing Batman in our kitchen.

"She has decided to come and say with me in Gotham, she will fight crime with me for an entire year, all under the guise of a different vigilante name, to see if she is prepared to move onto the Justice League." He said.

"Well where will she stay...where will she work?" my mother asked.

"It is already planned a head. She will be living with her cousin, Barbara Gordon and she will be working with her uncle, Commissioner Gordon, as a detective. She has already taken he recommended classes and passed them, as you know, she may not have all the necessary street cop hours in, but they are willing to over look that since she worked with an officer here while she was still in school, and if they deem her ready to go into active duty with a physical and written test, which she will take when she gets there." he said gruffly, mapping out my entire life in just a few sentences in the voice that he uses somehow brought a chill to my spine.

My mother looked like she should argue but didn't know just what would happen if she back talked the Dark Knight. So my father spoke fore her.

"That is okay, we are happy that she will not be completely alone during this move, we knew she was planning on moving to Gotham the following year, but we had no idea that all this was already on the table for her." He said, then cleared his throat. " But we request that we get updates every day of her doings, just to be on the safe side." he finished.

I crossed my arms,"I'll call once a month."

"Every other day."

"Two times a week."

"Three times a week."

"Once a week." I said and cocked my eyebrows, telling him that if he questioned it I would never call at all.

"Once a week." he agreed.

"Okay then it's settled," Batman said and clapped his hands, making everyone flinch, he got a little sheepish when he realized what he did. "We'll leave in one week, I have other business I need to clear up before we leave." he said and walked towards the door he came from, the one that lead to the roof.

When he left everyone turned to look at me.

I sighed and began to walk towards my room. "I'm going to bed." I announced over my shoulder, and closed my door. I sighed and pulled my uniform off and placed my mask on the night stand and flopped on my matress.

I raked my fingers through my hair and groaned.

It was going to be a loooong ass week.

* * *

**I am actually really enjoying this story plot, BTW i am gonna be changing the name of the story to a different one,,,idk what yet but I will figure it out before i post the next chapter...**

**Soooooo yea...**

**thanks for reading, if you like Fionna and Marshall Lee pairings then u should check out my other story The Unexpected Savior :)**


End file.
